Love for Real
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Late Birthday fic for me and Aoi no Tsuki. Just read then review this


**Birthday fic yang terlambat sebulan. Maafkan kiky Tsuki-nee~ Bukan maksud hati . . . Abis bulan September kemarin ada UHB, lebaran -mudik dong!- jadi kiky gak ada waktu ngetik . Sekali lagi gomen!!**

**Sasuke and Naruto just belongs to Masashi Kishimoto... Kalau kiky bikin fic pasti yaoi... I had warn you... Maaf jika ada typo...  
**

**~ooO0Ooo~**

Mobil sedan hitam membelah kesunyian kota di penghujung malam. Lampu-lampu kota berpijar di kiri-kanan jalan. Dari balik kaca mobil tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah sibuk berkutat dengan stir mobil dipegangannya. Laptop ia pangku, webcam aktif, kedua telinga tertutup earphone. Sungguh posisi yang berbahaya. Sesekali senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pemud berkulit pucat itu.

Kaca mobil setengah terbuka, menyebabkan angin menyusup masuk. Mengacak nakal rambut spike si pengendara mobil. "Sasu-teme, kau sekarang jarang online, ya?", tanya sosok pada layar laptop.

"Maaf sibuk. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau mau jadi pacarku harus sabar-sabar," jawabnya santai.

"Padahal hanya pacar dunia maya. Kalau sama Uchiha Sasuke tetap sulit, ya?", gerutu pemuda bermabutkuning itu lagi. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau menyetir sambil memangku laptop? Apa konsentrasimu tidak terbagi?", tanyanya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum datar sebelum kemudian meletakkan laptopnya di jok sebelah.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sorang pemuda tampan yang terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, seorang bintang remaja ang tengah bersinar di kancah hiburan negara Hi tahun ini. Meski populer, pemud berusia 16 tahun ini belum pernah sekalipun diterpa gosip tak sedap tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Terlebih lagi soal percintaan. Selama ini ia belum pernah sekalipun tertangkap kamera tengah berduaan dengan seorang wanita. Fans-fans Sasuke berpendapat cepat atau lambat wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke pasti akan dikethui juga.

Berbeda dengan pendapat orang-orang terdekat Sasuke. Mereka pikir Sasuke tidak punya kekasih bukan karena sibuk atau karena hal lainnya. Melainkan karena sudah ada laptop yang setia menemani. Bisa dibilang benda satu ini diibaratkan sebagai kekasih Sasuke. Kemana-mana selalu dibawa, kapan saja dan dimana saja. Benar kalau ada yang bilang Sasuke ini adalah maniak dunia maya.

"Sudah jam 2 pagi. Kau tidak tidur? Besok masih sekolah kan?", Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Masih sambil membawa laptop. "Naruto, kau sudah kelihatan mengantuk," pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi menggeleng cepat.

"Eh..., tidak apa. Sasuke besok juga sekolah, kan?", kata Naruto diikuti cengiran lebar.

"Aku juga mau tidur kok," balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum simpul. "Ada kejutan umtukmu besok pagi." PIK!! Layar laptop menghitam. Pertanda telah dimatikan oleh sang pemilik. Sasuke puas melihat wajah bingung Naruto beberapa saat sebelum ia mematikan laptopnya. _'Sampai besok di sekolah, dobe.'_

**oOLove for RealOo**

Suasana sekolah di pagi hari. Selalu saja ramai. Apalagi dengan kedatangan superstar Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, suasana Konoha High School bertambah semarak saja. Para fangirl menghadang jalan. Menjerit-jerit histeris begitu pangeran mereka turun dari mobil. Untung saja ada bodyguard ang siap mengendalikan keadaan.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke I love you! Senyumnya, dong!", pekik salah seorang siswi keras-keras. Sasuke pun melemparkan senyuman maut padanya -jujur saja, mengerikan jika kau adalah salah satu orang terdekatnya. Sukses membuat si gadis pingsan di tempat. _'Lemah...,' _batin Sasuke.

Mulai hari ini Sasuke resmi menjadi siswa Konoha High School. Setelah sebelumnya bersekolah di Hi International School of Konoha. Orang-orang bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Mengapa ia memilih pindah ke sekolah yang tidak lebih bagus dari Hi International School? Padahal HIS merupakan sekolah terfavorit se-Konoha. Hanya anak-anak tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah bertaraf internasional itu.

"Kelas XI A-1. Silahkan masuk, Tuan," kedua pengawal Sasuke membungkuk hormat mempersilahkan tuan muda mereka masuk.

Di dalam sana tampak para murid duduk tenang di bangku masing-masing. Seorang guru berdiri di muka kelas. Tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. "Baiklah, anak-anak! Inilah siswa baru di kelas kita. Uchiha Sasuke," sambut Pak Guru plus riuh tepuk tangan murid-murid satu kelas. Ditambah lagi sorak-sorai siswi-siswi fangirl Sasuke.

Sepasang mata biru terus mengawasi gerakan pemuda bermata onyx. Ia berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok belakang. "Setan pojok," bisik si mata biru. Tak disangka pemuda bermata onyx itu balik memperhatikan. Sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Pemilik mata onyx menyeringai penuh kemenengan disambut semu merah pipi pemilik mata biru.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Inikah yang ia sebut kejutan? Mengejutkan sekali.'_

Suasana ketika istirahatpuntak jauh berbeda. Fans-fans Sasuke terus mengikuti kemana saja idola mereka pergi. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa lolos. Di lorong UKS yang sepi ia melihat pemuda berambut kuning tengah berdiri di depan jendela sekolah. langsung saja ia menyapa duluan. "Naruto!", si rambut kuning berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey!", sahut pemuda bernama Naruto tadi sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi seperti ini kejutannya? Kau curang!", senda Naruto.

GREPP!! Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkeram bahu Naruto dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok. Naruto lumayan terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Akhirnya aku benar-bear bisa menyentuhmu. Ternyata kau lebih manis ketimbang yang tampak dari layar laptopku," gombal Sasuke. berhasil membuat pipi Naruto memanas.

"Begitukah? Masa i-MPH!!", Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. Sempat membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah juga. Ia membiarkan Sasuke melesak masuk menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari sejak kapan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Dua lidah saling beradu. Menikmati setiap detik berharga yang belum tentu bisa mereka rasakan di waktu-waktu berikutnya. Sampai mereka pun tidak sadar telah ada seseorang yang mengabadikan momen-momen pribadi mereka denagn sebuah kamera foto.

**oOLove for RealOo**

"Naruto! Tolong jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?!", teriak mama Naruto sembari membawa-bawa sebuah tabloid. Rasa murka jelas terpancar dari wajah wanita cantik itu. Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak, terang sekali ia sedang marah.

"Ada apa, Mama? Awwwh!", tanya Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Disambut lemparan tabloid tepat di wajahnya. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Agak bingung dengan tingkah mamanya yang tidak biasanya begitu.

"Ini kau kan?!", tunjuk mama Naruto pada sebuah foto ciuman antara dua orang remaja (laki-laki) dalam tabloid itu. Naruto tertegun sejenak. Tidak mempercayai apa yang sekarang tengah ia lihat. "Jawab mama, Naruto!!", Nyonya Kushina -mama Naruto- mengguncang-guncangkan bahu anaknya dengan berlinang air mata. Naruto masih terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. PLAKK! Satu tamparang telak di pipi kanan Naruto. Membuat ia tersadar bahwa ini adalah masalah serius.

"Tunggu sampai ayahmu mendengarnya!", ancam Nyonya Kushina sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Mengerikan. Hanya kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana seramnya bila ayah Naruto marah. Hari ini hampir semalaman ayah Naruto memarahi putranya itu. Tentu dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar dan teriak-teriakan memekakkan telinga. Naruto terancam pindah sekolah. Ayahnya akan memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah dengan pengawasan ketat. Sebagai hukuman, ujar ayah Naruto. Laptop, handphone, semua ditahan. Tidak ada benda yang dapat menghubungkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Esok paginya Naruto memang masih masuk sekolah. Tapi hanya untuk mengurus surat-surat kepindahannya saja. Di dalam kelas ia melihat Sasuke tetap stay cool seperti biasa. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi hal-hal buruk apapun. Ia justru merasa Sasuke seperti menjauh. Entah apa maksud pacar -masihkah?-nya itu.

"Naruto, ikut aku," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto entah mau kemana. Naruto pun merasa berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan dengan pandangan menusuk. Bisik-bisik sesekali terdengar dari arah para fangirl Sasuke. Sungguh ia merasa takut tiba-tiba.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Naruto ke ruang olahraga. Di pinggir lapangan basket, Sasuke berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Nanti malam akan diadakan jumpa pers untuk konfirmasi gosip yang terlanjur menyebar ini," kata Sasuke lugas. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Mencoba menemukan kata untuk disampaikan pada Sasuke.

"La-lalu kau mau bilang apa pada mereka?", tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tentu saja yang sebenarnya! Untuk apa berkelit kalau memang sudah ketahuan?", tak tampak keraguan sedikitpun dalam perkataan Sasuke. Bibir Naruto mengatup erat.

"Tenanglah," satu kata terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum memeluk Naruto.

**oOLove for RealOo**

Malam ini Naruto beserta keluarga menonton televisi bersama di ruang keluarga. Tentu saja melihat acara TV yang menayangkan jalannya acara jumpa pers Sasuke. "Jadi bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang gosip kalau anda itu gay?", tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Untuk apa disanggah kalau semua memang benar?", semua hadirin acara tersebut tertegun sejenak. "Saya dan Naruto memang berpacaran," ucap Sasuke tegas. Disambut bisik-bisik seisi ruangan. Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca menatap layar televisi. Tidak peduli betapa marahnya kedua orangtuanya sekarang. Ia -cukup- senang Sasuke mau mengakuinya. _'Aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Yang penting hatiku hanya untukmu,' _batin Naruto. Hubungan mereka masih berlanjut hingga saat ini. Orangtua Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Anak mereka memang begitu keadannya. Lepaskan saja daripada dilarang tapi tetap melanggar (toh, di negara mereka tidak ada larangan pasangan sesama jenis). And finally.... They're happily ever after.

**(Fin)**

**Would you like to give some review?? ^_^  
**


End file.
